Again and Again
by Bougenville
Summary: Cerita ketika Sarada ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya pergi untuk sementara/Masihkah ia bisa berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja?/Bagiku, cinta adalah kebersamaan dan saling melindungi/Hanya itu yang disebut cinta, namun sekarang kau tak ada disini/Apa yang harus kulakukan?/RnR?


Kau membuatku menunggu.

Lagi dan lagi.

Again and Again

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

saya cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn: typo,gaje,masih noob,alur kecepetan

Terinspirasi dari lagu Again and again By Yozoh

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan judul,isi,de el el

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu, kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

Terdengar percikan air yang membasahi tanaman samar. Setelah dirasa cukup wanita bersurai raven itu menghentikan aktifitas menyiramnya. Ia memejamkan mata, lalu menghirup udara pelan. Aroma khas embun pagi hari menguar, menggelitik penciumannya. Di wajahnya kini terulas senyum tipis. Perlahan ia membuka mata, lalu memasang kacamata yang sedari tadi ada di genggaman tangan kirinya.

"Apa dia baik-baik aja?"

Sarada mendesah pelan. Matanya beralih pada tanaman bunga krisan. Ia tercenung mengamati salahsatu bunga yang mekar, namun sedikit layu. Dengan pelan Ia menjulurkan tangan, mencoba menyentuhnya. Tiba-tiba bunga yang Ia sentuh terputus dari tangkainya. Sarada mengernyit.

Dia rapuh, Batinnya.

Ia teringat dengan seseorang yang kini memberinya cinta.

Orang itu, Seseorang yang baru beberapa bulan menikahinya, lalu meninggalkannya sementara karena menjalankan misi ke desa Kirigakure bersama Inojin dan Shikadai.

Orang itu, Uzumaki Boruto. Wajahnya lah yang kini terus terbayang di pikiran dan membuatnya tersenyum getir ditengah kebun.

"Yah, bunga ini mungkin seperti ku tanpanya."

~AaA~

Sarada menutup tas berisi perbekalan dihadapannya. Ia menghela napas berat, lalu memandangi Boruto yang memasang sepatu ninja. Boruto berdiri, lalu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku pasti akan kembali. Aku janji-ttebasa!" Janji Boruto padanya. Sedangkan Sarada hanya tertunduk dalam, tak bisa membayangkan Ia akan ditinggalkan Boruto selama sebulan.

"Jangan mati, ya." Pintanya. Boruto terkekeh kecil. Dengan pelan Ia mengangkat wajah Sarada, lalu menangkupkan tangan ke wajah perempuan dihadapannya.

"Semoga saja ini bukan pandangan terakhirku padamu."

Mata Sarada berkaca-kaca. Boruto menariknya pelan kedalam pelukan.

"Dan juga semoga ini bukan pelukan terakhirku padamu."

Sarada tak bisa lagi menahan tangis. Ia terisak. Boruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"BAKA!"

Sarada memukul bahu Boruto pelan. Boruto membisu.

"Bukannya menghiburku, Hik … kau malah membuatku, Hik … semakin khawatir."

Kini Boruto menyesal telah mengatakan hal tadi. Ia melepas pelukannya, lalu mencium dahi Sarada.

"Boruto-kun … "

Mata Sarada terpejam. Ia menggenggam tangan Boruto erat.

Boruto melepas ciumannya dan beralih menatap mata onyx Sarada dalam.

"Gomenne, Sarada. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Jangan lupa pintu dan jendela dikunci rapat ketika malam hari. Bila kau merindukanku hubungi saja aku. Jangan berpikiran menyusulku, apalagi selingkuh di belakangku. Awas saja."

"Iya, iya." Sarada mendengus geli.

"Um … kau tidak mau mengantarku sampai gerbang?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Pergi sana, nanti kau terlambat."

"Baiklah. Ittekimasu." Boruto menutup pintu pelan.

"Itterashai." Sahut Sarada. Kini Ia benar-benar sendiri.

Sarada menghela napas berat, lalu duduk di sofa.

"Ini benar-benar berat bagiku." Gumamnya lesu.

Meskipun Ia sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya ketika menjalankan misi, tapi untuk ini ia merasa begitu menderita.

" _Gomenne, Sarada. Ini pun rasanya begitu berat untukku. Namun lebih baik kita doakan saja supaya mereka baik-baik saja."_

Ucapan Konohamaru, senseinya sekaligus Hokage kedelapan kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

Membuat ia kembali berurai airmata.

Dengan cepat ia mengusap wajahnya.

"Baka! Untuk apa aku selalu menangis! Samasekali tidak berguna!"  
Ia bangkit berjalan menuju dapur, melihat tumpukan pakaian mereka dalam keranjang cuci.

"Lebihbaik aku mengurus yang ini dulu."

~AaA~

Kini Sarada beristirahat setelah menyirami kebunnya. Ia duduk di kursi dan meminum ocha hangatnyang sudah mendingin, lalu meletakkan gelasnya pelan. Matanya beralih pada bunga krisan yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman.

"Boruto-kun … "

Terus menerus aku memikirkanmu.

Apa kau juga memikirkanku?

Apa kau juga merindukanku?

Kau membuatku menunggu.

Argh … sebenarnya dari dulu kau juga membuatku menunggu.

Menunggu cintamu tumbuh untukku.

Sarada mengambil buku bersampul merah marun disampingnya, lalu membuka halaman terakhir yang terlipat dan mulai membacanya.

Dulu, dimanapun kau berada aku selalu bersembunyi untuk mengawasimu.

Awalnya niatku hanya ingin melihatmu saja, aku merasa senasib denganmu karena kita sama-sama kurang perhatian dari seorang Ayah.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku merasakan hal aneh yang menyusup dalam hatiku, yang tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Aku merasa gelisah ketika sehari saja tidak melihatmu.

Dan saat itu, ketika aku mengatakan aku akan menjadi seorang Hokage. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau hanya ingin menjadi pelindung Hokage dan artinya kau ingin melindungiku.

Saat itu aku merasa wajahku begitu memanas. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan wajahku untuk tidak tersenyum kaku.

"Sial, bahkan mengingatnya pun membuatku malu." Sarada menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Setelah wajahnya berhenti memanas ia membaca diary nya kembali.

Aku terus berlatih dan berlatih, aku tidak mau kalah padamu yang juga berlatih dengan Papa.

Tak terasa, kita sudah beranjak dewasa. Kita sudah berumur duapuluh tahunan.

Tapi, kebiasaanku mengawasimu tetap tak berubah.

Terkadang aku cemburu melihatmu yang selalu dikejar-kejar kouhai di akademi Karena kau adalah anak seorang Nanadaime hokage yang sangat dihormati.

Tapi apa dayaku? Aku hanyalah teman satu tim mu, yang bahkan selalu berbuat kasar ketika kau berbuat kesalahan.

Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa tanganku selalu memukulmu.

Hingga saat itu tiba, kejadian yang tak bisa kulupakan selamanya, kejadian yang membayar semua rasa penatku menunggumu.

~AaA~

Sarada mengatur napasnya yang naik turun dan mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Dari balik pohon ia mengintip Boruto yang sedang berlatih menyempurnakan Rasengannya. Terkadang senyum tipis terlukis diwajahnya ketika melihat Boruto berhasil membuat rasengan yang sempurna di tangan kanannya.

DUARR!

Rasengan itu Boruto hantamkan ke pohon besar didepannya, membuat pohon dibelakangnya ikut hancur hingga beberapa meter.

"Sugoii … " Ucap Sarada pelan. Saking merasa takjubnya ia tidak menyadari bahwa Boruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

Eh? Kemana dia pergi?

BRUK!

Ia mengernyit ketika melihat tangan kekar seseorang menyentuh batang pohon tepat disamping telinga kanannya.

Ini tangan siapa? Apa dia musuh?

Apakah ini hanya ilusi? Tapi bila ini tidak mengapa aku bisa merasakan hawa kehadirannya?

Dengan pelan Sarada mundur, lalu membalikkan badannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seseeorang yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Boruto-kun?"

Ia jadi gelagapan. Matanya tak sanggup menatap orang yang kini berada dihapannya.

"I … ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku … "

"Apakah Sasuke-sensei dan Sakura-basan ada dirumah?"

Sarada mengernyit. Untuk apa dia menanyakan papa dan mama?

"Um … Papa ada dirumah. Mama juga sedang libur." Jawab Sarada, masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Begitu, ya?" Ia menurunkan tangannya dari batang pohon, lalu berbalik menjauhi Sarada.

Maka bertambahlah kebingungannya. Hendak ia menyusul Boruto, tapi kakinya serasa dijahit ke bumi.

Namun tiba-tiba Boruto berbalik, berjalan mendekatinya, lalu menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Apa … yang kau lakukan?"

Boruto tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku, Sarada."

Sebuah pernyataan lamaran yang singkat dan membuat wajah Sarada semerah tomat.

Ia hanya bisa menatap kosong pada orang didepannya. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Bila kau tidak menjawab berarti jawabannya ya."

Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Perasaan yang kupendam kini sudah terbayar.

Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa memendam perasaan itu begitu menyakitkan?

Tangan Sarada mengepal. Ia ingin sekali meninju orang yang kini berada dihadapannya karena membuatnya tersiksa dalam penantian, namun seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Arigatou, Sarada. Kagebunshin … Kai!

Seketika itu juga Bunshin Boruto yang berjalan dibelakang Sarada menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"Walau awalnya Sasuke-sensei tidak menyetujui, akhirnya orangtuamu merestui kita. Gomenne, aku tidak sopan mengirimkan bunshinku pada mereka."

Sarada tersenyum haru.

"Arigatou, Boruto-kun. Terimakasih kau telah mencintaiku."

Dan membalas perasaanku.

Kini yang ia rasakan hanyalah hangat. Dari pipinya yang mengalirkan airmata dan pelukan Boruto untuknya.

~AaA~

Bagiku, cinta adalah kebersamaan dan saling melindungi.

Hanya itu yang disebut cinta, namun sekarang kau tak ada disini.

Perasaan adalah memikirkan seseorang setiap hari.

Perasaan adalah tentang merindukanmu.

Perasaan akan terus begini,

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Boruto-kun … " Gumamnya lirih.

Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Sarada mengambil ponsel, lalu mengamati kalendernya.

Ia mendesah pelan.

"Sudah sebulan lebih. Apakah disana kau sangat sibuk, heh?"

Sarada berpaling ketika ia mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya. Perlahan ia beranjak dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Permisi, apa ini rumah keluarga Uzumaki Boruto?"

Muncul seorang laki-laki yang belum Sarada kenal memakai rompi jounin dan berambut coklat membawa sesuatu.

"Ya, benar. Aku istrinya, ada apa?"

"Saat di perjalanan pulang ke konoha aku menemukan ini di pinggir sungai. Yang kutahu ini adalah pakaian Boruto, apakah benar?"

Orang itu menyerahkan pakaian yang berada ditangannya. Jaket Boruto yang sobek dan penuh bercak darah dimana-mana.

"Ini … " Sarada menutup mulutnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kenapa jadi begini?

Tanpa Sarada sadari orang yang kini berada dihadapannya menyeringai lebar. Tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi seorang bertubuh besar yang memiliki pengikat kepala kirigakure yang bergores. Dia adalah ninja pelarian.

BUKK!

Orang itu menohok perut Sarada kencang. Badannya terpental dan menabrak kursi ruang tamu. Sungguh sakit apa yang ia rasakan. Kacamatanya terlepas dan pecah. Ia memegangi perutnya, lalu berdiri dengan susah payah.

"BAKA! KAU MEMBOHONGIKU!"

Dengan cepat ia membuat segel. Orang itu sudah siap dengan pedangnya, waspada dengan serangan balasan Sarada. Ia berlari, mengepalkan tinjunya, dan …

"HYAAAT!"

Orang itu tetap berdiri ditempatnya, masih menyeringai.

Hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi jarak wajahnya dengan tinju Sarada.

SHINGG!

Sarada terhenyak. Orang itu tak ada lagi dihadapannya.

Dia menghilang!

JLEBB!

Matanya membulat. Ia merasakan sakit luar biasa pada ulu hatinya. Ia tertusuk.

"OHOKK!"

Dari mulutnya keluar darah segar. Ia tak menyangka bisa selengah ini ketika berhadapan dengan musuh. Tubuhnya menjadi lemah lunglai.

BRUKK!

Ia jatuh dengan sisi kiri badannya menyentuh lantai. Kesadarannya mulai menjauh, namun masih bisa ia dengar suara langkah kaki sang ninja pelarian itu mendekatinya.

"SIAPA KAU?!" Teriak Sarada. Orang itu duduk berjongkok, mengamati Sarada yang berurai airmata.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahu siapa diriku kepada orang yang bersiap menemui ajalnya?"

"BAKA! SIAPA KAU!"

"Panggil saja aku Dai. Aku adalah ninja pelarian desa kiri, yang menjadi target penangkapan oleh desa kiri sialan dan tiga ninja konoha yang ingusan itu. Jadi kau istrinya bocah itu? Tak kusangka dia memilihmu. Kalian benar-benar serupa. Sama-sama lemah. Oh, apa kau mau kutambahkan beberapa tusukan lagi supaya kau bisa dengan cepat menyusulnya di neraka?"

Amarah Sarada semakin memuncak. Namun apa dayanya, seluruh kekuatannya serasa ditelan habis oleh lantai.

Pandangannya semakin mengabur. Namun dapat Ia lihat samar-samar ninja pelarian itu tersungkur dengan api hitam menyelimutinya.

Amaterasu? Apakah itu Papa?

"Sarada! Sarada! Bangun!"

Siapa yang memanggilku?

"Sarada!"

Dan semua pandangan Sarada menjadi gelap.

~AaA~

"Sudah selesai, Sarada. Apa kau masih belum mau bangun juga?"

Apa yang selesai?

Lalu apa maksudnya dengan belum bangun? Apa aku tidur? Tidak mungkin.

Aku pasti sudah mati.

Lalu, apa aku berada di surga? Atau neraka?

Tapi, kenapa aku melihat semuanya gelap?

"Kumohon buka matamu, sayang. Cepat sadar."

Mengapa aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Oh … apakah karena aku tidak membuka mata sehingga semua jadi gelap?

Kalau aku membuka mataku, apa yang akan kulihat?

"Cepat bangun, Sarada! Kau masih hidup!"

Aku bisa merasakan guncangan pada lenganku! Artinya aku masih hidup, kan?

~AaA~

Perlahan Sarada membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Sarada! Kau sudah sadar, sayang." Sakura memeluknya dengan senyum haru.

"Mama, kau terlalu erat." Keluh Sarada. Perlahan sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gomenne. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Untung saja kami datang tepat waktu, kalau tidak … argh aku tak bisa membayangkan akan kehilanganmu."

Sarada tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang menyerangku tadi, ma?"

"Sekarang dia ada di ruang interogasi. Semuanya sudah beres."

Mata Sarada beralih melihat tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam pasien rumahsakit berwarna biru muda. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Boruto-kun … apa dia sudah kembali ke Konoha? Apa dia masih hidup?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"LIhatlah sebelah kirimu."

Sesuai petunjuk Sakura Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang pria berambut pirang dengan perban disana-sini. Terlihat napasnya yang teratur, membuat hati Sarada lega.

"Boruto-kun … "

Perlahan tangannya terangkat, mencoba menyentuh tangan Boruto. Namun ranjang mereka yang terpisah membuatnya kesulitan tuk meraihnya.

Mengerti apa yang Sarada inginkan Sakura menggeser pelan ranjang Sarada, mengeleminasi jarak mereka.

"Arigatou, ma."

Sakura tersenyum. Sakura membuka pintu didepannya.

"Mama pergi dulu, ya. Mama masih punya pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Jaa~ "

Perlahan Sakura menutup pintu. Mata Sarada masih mengamati kepergian Sakura hingga bayangannya benar-benar menghilang. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan, lalu berpaling mengamati Boruto.

Sarada tersenyum melihat orang yang ia cintai kini berada disampingnya. Terbayar habis sudah rasa sakit karena merindukannya.

Tangannya terangkat, lalu mengelus wajah suaminya pelan. Mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa seseorang yang disampingnya kini bukanlah ilusi.

"Ini nyata." Ucapnya pelan. Matanya kini berkaca-kaca.

"Akhirnya kau pulang." Ucap Sarada lagi.

"Eunghh~ " Boruto sedikit menggeliat. Matanya sedikit terbuka, lalu wajahnya berpaling menghadap Sarada.

"Gomenne, aku membangunkanmu."

Boruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Matanya membulat ketika meelihat seseorang yang berbaring disamping ranjangnya.

"Sa … sarada? Kaukah itu?"

"Ini aku, Boruto-kun. Kau merasa baikan sekarang? Gomen aku mengganggu tidurmu."

"Apa benar ini kau, Sarada-chan? Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Um … ceritanya panjang. Tapi yang pasti aku merasa baikan sekarang."

"Jadi … orang itu yang menyakitimu?"

"Siapa?"

"Ninja pelarian itu. Dia mengatakan akan membunuh orang yang kusayangi karena tidak berhasil membunuhku. Argh … kalausaja aku tidak lebih cepat pulang ke desa … "

"Tidak apa-apa, Boruto-kun. Semua sudah selesai. Yang penting aku masih bisa melihatmu."

Mata Boruto berkaca-kaca. Ia menarik tubuh Sarada dalam pelukannya, lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya pelan.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku dulu."

"Tidak, Boruto-kun. Bahkan hanya dengan Kehadiranmu pun sudah melindungiku dari rasa sakit merindu."

"Arigatou, Sarada-chan. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hn. Yah, aku juga." Jawab Sarada sambil menelusupkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke pelukan Boruto.

 **THE END**

"Tidak ada sebuah cerita dengan happily ever after. Selalu ada masalah ketika kita mengarungi hidup. Namun percayalah, kita melewatinya tak pernah sendirian. Tuhan selalu memberikan kita teman untuk bersama-sama melewatinya."

*Author pura2 bijak :v

*ditabok readers :'v

Hai gaesss :v smoga saja kalian masih ingat dengan daku author yang … ah syudahlah ini :'v

Awalnya emang mau hiatus buat ngurusin novel, tapi godaan bikin fanfic baru tuh gede banget dan akhirnya daku menyerah :'v

Disini tidak kucantumkan sharingan secara eksplisit yah, karena trauma dgn fict sebelumnya. Ketika aku baca review2 ku dari fict always waiting you SUMPAH AKU MALU BANGET GAESSS! :'v

Pas aku mandi kepikiran,

Pas aku makan kepikiran.

Pas bangun tidur kepikiran

Pas mau ke kampus kepikiran.

ARGGGHH pokonya aku stress tingkat akut! Serasa pengen bentur2in kepala ke tembok sama garuk2 aspal :"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'v

*lebay mode on

Ah ya, silakan berikan saya masukan di kotak review, ya. Berikan saya tips untuk meningkatkan kemampuan untuk mendeskripsikan sesuatu plissssss :'v aku tunggu, lho :"v

Udah dulu deh, Gutbayy …

Syalalalala …


End file.
